Mini Puff Adventure!
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: The girls are turned into eighteen month olds after the Professor's new invention backfires. The boys have to take care of them, what will happen? Cosmic Butterfly1 and I are working on it together. OC's included.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I'm collaborating with Cosmic Butterfly1. So don't hate. The next chapter will be from her. No flaming, it's unacceptable and rude, no excuses. We'll be using my oc's, her oc's, crown172's oc's, and DreamerImagination's oc's. They do have their powers. **

**Chapter 1: The Accident. Momoko POV.**

"Hello, girls! Have a good time at the movie?" Ken shouts over a loud humming sound as the girls and I walk in. We cover our ears (except Ali and Eren) and wince as we walk over.

"Yes we did! And what is going on!?" Kaoru shouts back as we see a huge metal object in the middle of the lab and the Professor welding something to it. It looks like a ray gun of sorts. The professor stops and we remove our hands from our ears.

"I am finishing up my new invention, it can alter looks and age, depending on the setting. What do you think?" The professor says and we take a closer look, it does look pretty cool.

"Looks good, Professor!" We all say. I suddenly wish that the boys had listened to their parents (adopted) and didn't come home so early. Who knows what will happen if the switch is flipped.

"Thank you! Would you like to see a demonstration?" Professor says.

"Sure!" Miyako cheers and we sweatdrop. The professor and Ken smile.

"Okay then. We tested it earlier on Peachi and it worked, we just needed to tweak it a bit. Peachi, would you please help us in here!" Ken says and Peachi runs into the room then sits behind the metal contraption as the professor goes to switch the lever.

"Is it going to hurt?" Eren says. The professor and Ken shake their heads and we brace ourselves. Last time this happened we switched bodies.

"Okay. Now hold still." Peachi says.

"Ready?" The professor says. We nod and just as the switch is flipped a bright light fills the area and I feel a burning sensation all over.

"AAHH!" I scream with the others as we start to slowly shrink..

**Kaito POV.**

"Why is smoke coming out of the lab?" Riku says as we're walking through the gates.

"Good question, Riku. Come on!" I say and we run into the lab. The smoke has settled by now and we see the professor and ken at the monitor, covered in soot.

"Oh hello, boys. We, had a complication with the new invention. The results are shocking." Ken says in a shaky voice. I exchange glances with the others and walk over.

"What do you mean by 'complication'?" Koumori says. The Professor sweatdrops.

"We tried to do a demonstration on the girls and it, backfired." The Professor says.

"Backfired how?" Riku asks. If the girls switched bodies again, it's not going to be good.

"The girls were turned into eighteen month olds. They didn't lose their memories though." Ken replies.

"Can we see them then?" Shiro says.

"They're already in here, they just can't talk." The professor says. Then we hear babbling and see seven little babies. My eyes land particularly on the one with bright orange hair and pink eyes and I pick her up.

"Momoko?" I say and she cocks her head gently. She does look cute, her hair is shorter and only a little bit is in the bow. I look over at the others who give me shocked looks before we turn to the professor.

"Can you turn them back." Naman says.

"Unfortunately, not yet. I'm researching a cure right now for them though." The Professor says.

"Then keep researching. In the meantime, what do we do with the girls?" Hiroshi says.

"You'll have to take care of them. I don't think their parents would take the news well." Ken says and an angry babble comes from Nexa and Kaoru.

"We don't know anything about babysitting though, Ken." I remark and Momoko pouts.

"The girls will give you small hints then. They've babysat before." The professor says.

"But they can't talk." Eiji says.

"You'll figure it out in time then. Now don't you have to get home?" Ken says. We look at the time and sweatdrop.

"Yes we do. See you later, Professor!" Shiro says and we leave with the girls. I look down at Momoko.

"So what to do with you." I whisper. She gives me a look before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**Hope you liked it! Cosmic Butterfly1 and I are working on this together so please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Just in case if anyone of you got confused with names for the boys I'll put it up so you won't be so confused ^^. Brick is Kaito, Boomer is Riku, Butch is Shiro, Bat is Hiroshi, Bling is Naman, Bat is Koumori, and Buck is Eiji. Now enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

Eh, no way the professor messed up again! What are we going to do we can't even talk and look at these chubby fingers. How am I going to draw or even make dresses? Wait, what if we're stuck like this and have to age again. No way, I don't want to go through puberty again! And the boys are going to take care of us? I bet none of them now one thing about parenting.

"Waahh" I wail and tears come trickling down my cheeks.

"What do we do now" I hear Riku say and starts to panic.

"It's in your hands now" the Professor say with a sweat drop. "We're going to have to put a lot of effort into fixing up the machine" the Professor says and then touches it which makes it fall apart. "Make that re- making it" he says which only makes me wail louder.

"You two go to some super market and go get stuff that babies need" Kaito commands at Koumori, Riku, Eiji, and Shiro. Then he tries to put Momoko down with the rest of us but, as he does she wakes up and doesn't want to be put down.

"How are we suppose to know what babies want?" Shiro asks.

"Take one of them with you then and have them find out" Kaito says and Momoko eyes start to twinkle as she tries to get out of Kaito's grip to go with the others. "Oh no you don't" Kaito says and gets a better hold on Momoko. "You're staying with us here."

"I think we should take one of the more responsible one" Eiji suggests.

"Miyako it is then" Shiro says putting his hands behind his head. Why me why not Eren? She's just as responsible as me.

"Ok then come on sweetie let's go" Riku says picking me up with a sweet smile.

"Let's go then" Koumori says and we walk well, they walk and carry me to the super market. This thing might not be so bad but, then again I could be wrong.

* * *

**Riku's P.O.V.**

"So what exactly should we get?" I ask Miyako who finally stopped crying.

"Hey Riku what about these" Shiro asks with a grin he had binkies in his hand. Miyako was throwing a little tantrum it was pretty cute too since she couldn't talk. "Ok, ok shortie no binkies for you" he says patting her head.

"Do you guys think they'll need clothes?" Eiji asks coming toward us.

"I got the food" Koumori says holding up a basket of jarred baby food.

"Eiji go get some clothes for the girls and Koumori let's check what you got" I say adjusting how I held Miyako.

"Maybe we should just get a cart" Koumori suggests after we go through the stuff he picked out which semed all good and fine for the girls.

"Good idea" I say and we go to the front.

"Isn't that two of the princes?" I hear a girl say. I really get annoyed when people gossip when you're right in front of them.

"Yeah it is and they have a kid!" another girl says shocked.

"No way do you think one of them got someone pregnant" the first girl says. That isn't true at all I say starting to tear up as I put Miyako in the cart.

"You might be right I mean that little girl does look a lot like Boomer senpai" the second girl says.

"Or we could be babysitting for a friend" I hear Koumori say. I turn around and there he was in front of the two girls with a dark aura around him. "It really isn't good to do this especially when we're right there and we could hear you" he says in anger.

"W-we're sorry" they both say.

"Come on Koumori I think they learned let's go find Shiro and Eiji now" I say taking his arm and leading him away.

"Ok let's go these hags are really annoying" he says and I sweat drop.

"H-hags!?" they both say.

"Prince Bat can be so cold but, Prince Boomer is like a dream" the first girl says and a tick mark appears on Koumori's head.

"Just let it go Koumori" I say and we go back to the guys.

"Did you find stuff for the girls?" I ask and they nod.

"Ok then let's start heading back then" Koumori says and we head for the check out.

* * *

**Cosmic: Well that was the second chapter hope you all enjoyed hope you all enjoyed and it's your turn Eve-cha can't wait to see what you come up with. Don't forget to review on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy the story so far! Please R&R, now on to the chapter!**

**~Eve**

* * *

**Kaoru POV.**

I shake my head, or what I can of it, at Hiroshi's attempt to make me laugh. I've tried talking but the only people who can understand me are the girls, apparently.

"Hiroshi, just give it up. She won't laugh at you." Kaito says and smacks him on the head. Then I start laughing and Hiroshi gives me a glare.

"So now you laugh? I see how it is!" Hiroshi says.

_"Don't do it, Kaoru. He's already steamed."_ Kyoko babbles to me.

_"She's right, Kaoru." _Eren coos. I look over at them and glare. They actually are pretty cute for babies. Kyoko's brown hair is only in one ponytail and she has on a navy blue jumper with a white shirt. Eren's light platinum blonde hair is in two little plaits and she is in a black jumper with a white shirt.

_"They know we can talk to eachother. At least they know that much." _Nexa says. Her black hair is shorter and is wearing the same as the rest of us only it's yellow and white.

_"Yes. The Professor is really going to get it when we're turned back." _Ali says. Her brown hair is also shorter and she's in a purple jumper with white shirt. She obviously is angry like the rest of us, well, Momoko is like putty with Kaito and she's giggling madly at his faces.

_"Oh come on, girls. In the meantime, the boys are taking care of us and you know how babies can get their way." _Momoko says through a giggle. She's in a pink jumper with white shirt. I smirk at that comment and tug at Hiroshi's hair.

"Ow! What?!" Hiroshi says.

"I think she's just being Kaoru, Hiroshi." Naman says while picking Nexa and Eren up. I cross my chubby arms and glare. It's bad enough being a baby already.

"Be-ave oo-delf!" I say. It was meant to come out as 'Behave yourself!' but so much for that, they chuckle at it.

"I think she's trying to talk to us. Probably about getting out of that jumper and losing the clips." Kaito says. I can't believe he just said what I was about to think. I hate this green jumper and the green clips in my hair. Just then the others walk in with a bunch of baby things. Shiro immediately walks over to me and picks me up.

**Shiro POV. **

I look at how cute Kaoru is before she glares.

"Did the girls behave?" Koumori asks as he picks Ali up.

"Yes. Did you get what we need?" Naman says and we set our purchases on the table, thank goodness we always have money on us in case.

"We did. Thanks to Miyako." Riku says. Miyako fell asleep on the way back and I can tell that most of the others, including Kaoru, are pretty drowsy themselves. Just Eren and Nexa are wide awake.

"That's good. Does anyone have the slightest idea how to actually take care of babies though?" Hiroshi says. We all turn to Riku and Eiji.

"What?" Eiji says while cradling Eren close.

"You two know at least some of what to do." Kaito says.

"Yes. But we haven't actually done it, Kaito. We just watched the girls do it." Riku says.

"Just help us!" I say while trying to hold Kaoru who is squirming. They sigh in defeat.

"Alright then. Come on." Riku says and we walk over to the table.

"First we should feed them. Naman, hand me that can of formula please." Eiji says and Naman tosses the formula to him. He reads the label with Riku then takes it into the kitchen with the bottles after handing Eren to me.

"So we're supposed to feed them with bottles?" Koumori says and Riku nods. Great, the girls are really going to be mad with us if we get the babysitting wrong.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please remember to R&R and it's now your turn Cosmic! **

**~Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How a Babe gets her way

**Ali's P.O.V.**

I hate being a baby especially when the guys are acting like complete idiots making faces at us and all. What makes it worst is Momoko is actually enjoying this. She says that babies can get their way but, I have no clue how to only Nexa, Miyako, and I, well actually there's Hachi but, she's a part of me and we never grew up together so I consider myself as an only child, are only children so we're not all too sure how to act spoiled.

Well, maybe Miyako does with all her fan boys and her being rich and all. After our little cat nap and the guys trying to feed us which they actually managed to accomplish although Kyoko and Kaoru did have a little food fight with their counterparts the guys took us to this little play place which we all believed to be none other than a daycare/play center. The guys stayed with us though.

So during all this Koumori comes over to tease me by playing kiddie music. I want my I-touch. I've never been this far away from it wait, a minute I think to myself and then how we transformed into babies replayed in my mind. W-whenever w-we turned into babies our clothes changed too and I had my I-pod inside my pocket. As soon as I change back into my old form I'm going to have a date with my touch and then kill the professor! This, remembering about my touch, and the stupid kiddie music I begin to wail.

_"Ali calm down you know what happens when you get like this" _Eren reminds me_._

_"I can't control myself it's harder to keep her in you know since we're younger and all" _I babble little tears forming.

_"Who knew music would affect you this much"_ Kyoko says rolling her eyes.

_"It' apart of me and it's not like hearing Row, Row Your Boat for the fiftieth doesn't annoy you"_ I wail_._ I know I may be making this a big deal but, you have no clue how much I hate kiddie songs.

_"This is not the fiftieth time it's only the thirteenth" _Miyako says.

_"You were keeping count?"_ Kaoru says with a sweat drop and Miyako nods.

"You're so cute Momoko" Kaito says as he blow's on Momoko's stomach and giggles.

_"She's enjoying this a little too much" _Nexa says and we all nod_. _Momoko starts to wobble over to us as soon as Kaito puts her down and smirks at us.

_"You could make him stop playing this music you know Ali" _she says and I start to wonder what she means. _"Well all you have to do is..." _and then she whisper/babbles her whole plan to us which I don't quite understand it's not like the guys can hear us at all.

_"No way" I whine. "It is way to embarrassing" _I babble while shaking both of my chubby arms and then shape it into an X.

_"We can make it like an experiment to see if we can actually see if we can get what we want" _Kyoko ponders and they all nod.

_"But, I've been doing it all this time" _Momoko says but, they ignore her.

_"Please don't make me do it"_ I say.

_"Sorry, Ali it's time to take one for the team" _Eren say s and they all grab me.

_"No way I won't do it!"_I whine but, they refuse to let me go.

* * *

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

"Hey where did the girls go?" Riku says panicking.

"Relax they probably went inside the play house or something" Hiroshi says.

"You were supposed to be watching them what if something really bad happened to them? And Koumori stop playing that music it's giving me a headache" Brick scolds.

"Fine" I say with a grin but, I tried not to let it show but, I was slightly worried about the girls.

"There they are wait, what the heck are they wearing?" Naman says and we look at the girls and we all sweat drop. Ali wore this cheap sparkly dress (over her clothes) that she kept tripping in with a fake little guitar and she was blushing like crazy and kept glaring back at the girls who would go into a giggling fit. Everyone else was dressed up in their signature colors (again over their clothes) except for Kyoko and Kaoru who wore sunglasses probably pretending to be like their body guards I guess.

Then Ali tried to sing but all that came out was babbles and moans. The other girls acted like her background singers. It was pretty funny but, they were at least in tune. We all burst out laughing and Ali's face was as red as Momoko's bow.

"That was a good laugh, now come here" I say scooping her up and took off the dress-up clothes on her and began to tickle her until she started to laugh. "Now you get something to eat since you put up such a nice show for us" I say praising her but, she was unimpressed. But, she pointed at the Tamago Boro bear that was at the counter of the snack bar. I paid for it and set her down to eat her snack. And she started to look drowsy after having it. I picked her up and slowly began to fall asleep on my shoulder.

* * *

**Cosmic: I finished this up real fast actually... I had so much fun but, I felt so embarassed having my O.C. and the other girls having to do that. Cue awkward laugh. Anyways if you're wondering what the heck Tamago Boro is it's the best baby snack ever, it melts as soon as you pop them into your mouth. Japan has the best snacks I want to go back TnT (Use the google machine for further information^^) I'm handing off the next chapter to you Eve-*chan (I messed up the other time TnT). Peace ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

**Eren POV.**

I'm playing absent-mindedly with a small metal play pot when the girls coo for me to go over to them when the boys are talking on the phone, probably to the Professor. I crawl over quickly and sit beside Miyako.

_"Who's next?" _Kaoru babbles.

_"Nexa or Eren, I guess." _Momoko coos. Nexa and I look at eachother.

_"How about Nexa first? Then Eren." _Miyako says while grabbing at her pigtails in a cute way. Nexa sighs.

_"Fine. I'll go next." _Nexa says and toddles over to Naman. She then locks herself around his leg and coos loudly.

"Oh what is it, Nexa-chan? You hungry again?" Naman says and Nexa puts on a stubborn face.

"Maybe she wants something else?" Riku says. Nexa grins and gestures with her head towards a small play wooden tomahawk (Native American battle ax). Naman shakes his head.

"No. Sorry, Nexa." Naman says. Nexa puts on a pouting face and babbles angrily before squirming a lot in his arms.

"She's mad. I think you better let her have it." Kaito says while picking Momoko up. Nexa puts on a puppy dog face and Naman finally hands it to her in defeat.

_"Eren, your turn." _Miyako coos. The Professor is gonna get it now since I have to do this. I look around the room and settle on Eiji's phone. Perfect, I toddle over to Eiji and let out a whimper.

"Eren? What is it?" Eiji asks and picks me up.

**Eiji POV.**

Eren babbles and grabs at my phone. I move it away from her and she lets out a wail.

"You want my phone." I say and she gives me a sad puppy face.

"Naturally she would. She loves the thing." Shiro says and I glare as Eren whimpers.

"Seriously, Shiro?" I snap and Kaoru laughs.

"What?" Shiro says and picks Kaoru up. I roll my eyes and look back at Eren who has tears. I smile and hand her my phone, earning a happy coo from her.

* * *

**R&R! And now I hand it over to Cosmic!**

**~Eve**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: look where crying gets you

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

_"You guys do know that you don't have to act all cute and all to get what you want"_ I say with a smirk.

_"What do you mean?"_ Eren asks.

_"You act spoiled_" I say.

_"Like Himeko does?"_ Kaoru asks.

_"No well, kind of but, you do act like a brat_" I say pondering of what I should do.

_"Well, you should show it to us what you mean you and Kaoru dear still haven't gone yet"_ Miyako babbles.

_"Ali still seems pretty mad at you guys"_ I say with a sweat drop as I look over at Ali who had just came back Koumori and was in a corner and had her head against the wall.

_"I'm not sure I want to go_" Kaoru says and I nod.

_"Too bad we all did it so you guys have to do it"_ Momoko scolds. She's way too into this.

_"Whatever"_ I say as I roll my eyes.

"Ok girlies it's time to go" I hear Eiji say and Hiroshi comes to pick me up. I hate this, I feel stupid and helpless. I'll kill the professor along with the others.

"Hey there cutie" Hiroshi says with a smirk as he tries to tickle me.

_"Don't call me cute!_" I babble but, end up giggling as he tickles me. Curse me for being ticklish!

"How cute" he says and the smirk turns into a smile.

_"Stop calling me cute_" I scream.

_"He can't hear you Kyoko just calm down"_ Eren says who was in Eiji's arms.

_"I can't calm down_" I scream as I flail.

"Calm down Kyoko" Hiroshi says getting a better grip on me.\

_"That's it_" I say and I bite one of his fingers.

"Ouch Kyoko" he says holding his other hand away from me probably scarred I would bite it again. I give him a little poke.

_"That's what you get_" I babble.

"So you wanna start a fight do you" he says and pokes me back.

_"No I don't"_ I say poking him back and he pokes me back. Then we started a little poking war it went lightning fast at least I still had my speed.  
"Hiroshi stop bullying poor Kyoko" Kaito says.

"She strayed it besides Koumori was bullying Ali" Hiroshi points out and then we go back to poking each other.

"At least it wasn't physical no stop it seriously" Kaito says and that's when I get a brilliant idea. Hiroshi pokes me once more and I burst out in tears.

"Look what you did Hiroshi" Naman says.

"At least we know who's the worst babysitter of us all" Shiro snickers.

"I didn't even poke her that hard" he says bouncing me up and down trying to calm me down but, I just wail louder.

"You're making it worse" Koumori says.

"What the heck do you suggest I do then?" Hiroshi asks.

"Sit in a corner when we get home" Riku says and the others nod. Ha, point one for baby Kyoko.

* * *

**Hiroshi's P.O.V.**

That little brat I think to myself as I look the wall I was forced to sit in. I swear as soon as I was told how I was to be punished the waterworks stopped just like that and she smirked at me. How could I get my revenge on her without getting in trouble with the guys? Wait, I got it.  
This is going to be great I think to myself evilly.

"Ok Hiroshi you can come out now if you don't fight with the girls now" Riku says coming over to me and touches my shoulder. I glare at him he was the reason I got such a childish punishment. He just gives me a goofy smile and walks back to wherever he came from.

"Guys we need you to go change the girls for bed" Eiji says and all of a sudden the babbling of the girls stopped.

"Relax it's not that bad the professor gave us all one of these" Naman says pulling out a small metallic device from his pocket.

"It's suppose to take care of things without us seeing any private areas" Kaito says matter-of-factly. Even with that machine I'll be able to do my revenge.

"Ok Kyoko came here time for you to get changed" I coo while holding out my hand. She hisses at me and then finally decides to crawl into my arms. "That's a girl now it's time for you to get changed" I say and dash of to get her changed. I put in the request of what I wanted the machine to have her wear. The machine only took thirty seconds and as soon as it dinged I went to do her hair putting a big blue bow in her and slid Mary Janes on and before I could see her reaction I took out my phone and got a picture. I had her wear a Victorian styled dress with many bows and frills.

She began saying angry and fast baby words. I was pretty sure she was cussing me out right now.

"Ok, I'll take all of it off but, I'm keeping the photo" I say with a smirk and go to take off one of her shoes but, she ends up kicking me.

* * *

**Cosmic: There's chapter four inspired by my younger sister Nen-chan ^^. You're up Eve-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Nexa POV.**

* * *

Naman dresses me in a yellow footie pajamas and takes me back out to the living room where the others are. The girls are in the same outfits, only they're their respectable covers. The boys are playing video games.

_"Kaoru, just do it. It'll be fun." _Momoko says to Kaoru. Kaoru crosses her arms and narrows her eyes.

_"Fine. Since you'll stop bugging me. But I'll do it when the boys start to put us to bed." _Kaoru babbles. I look at the others and see that Eren and Kyoko are trying to get out of Eiji and Hiroshi's arms.

_"What are you doing?" _Ali and I ask. They look at us with determination.

_"We are going to see who's faster at walking now." _Ali says, squirming even more.

"Whoa you want down, Ali? There." Hiroshi says and sets her down gently on the floor. Eiji sets Eren down beside her.

_"Come on, Kaoru. Do it now." _Eren says, standing up with Ali. Kaoru babbles and looks at Shiro.

_"Fine." _ Kaoru babbles and tugs on Shiro's collar.

"What is it, Kaoru? You want something?" Shiro says. Kaoru grabs at the controller and Shiro moves it away from her. She lets out an ear-piercing wail and starts a temper tantrum. The girls and I look at her and sweatdrop.

"Just give it to her." Koumori begs and Shiro finally hands it over.

_"Yes!" _Kaoru babbles happily and presses a few buttons. Shiro rolls his eyes and sighs.

_"Well now we've all done it. You ready, Eren?" _Kyoko coos and Eren nods. They start wobbling as fast as possible towards the dining room table.

"Hey, look at that! They're trying to race." Hiroshi says while watching with Eiji.

_"AAH!" _Eren wails as she trips on a wire and falls flat on her face. Kyoko stops and sits down beside her as she starts to wail. She hit her forehead pretty hard, Eiji goes over and scoops her up.

"We're going to have to baby-proof the lab now." Eiji says as he calms her down.

**Naman POV.**

I feel Nexa squirm and turn her to face me.

"What is it, Nexa?" I ask and tickle her gently. She gives me a tired look and yawns.

"It looks like the girls are tired. We better put them in bed." Riku says while cradling Miyako, who's fighting sleep.

"Yeah. We don't need cranky babies in the morning." Hiroshi says.

"Come on. Let's get them into their bassinets." Kaito says and we carry the girls into the nursery we set up. I set Nexa in the yellow bassinet and tickle her feet before leaving the room with my brothers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R, and now it's Cosmic's turn! Ciao!**

**~Eve**


	8. Chapter 8

**Momoko P.O.V.**

When I woke up the next morning I realized that the boys had fallen asleep in the nursery. I tried to get out of my crib but the boys were smart enough to put up bars on the crib. So I started crying until someone woke up.

Unfortualy the only people that woke up were the girls.

_"Momoko would you shut up!"_ Kaoru says.

_"Yeah I'm still so sleepy" _Eren says rubbing her eyes.

_"I hate you"_ Ali growls giving me the evil eye and I start to giggle. _"What the hell are you laughing at?" _Ali growls still glaring at me and I continue to giggle and the girls start to giggle as well.

_"You're hair" _Miyako says pointing at the her frizzy and tangled hair.

_"It's not my fault that my hair has a mind of it's own" _Ali says crossing her arms.

_"Is anyone else hungry?" _Kyoko says rubbing her eyes and then her stomache starts to growl.

_"I am!" _We all say together.

"_Well, let's try waking up the guys"_ Nexa says, we all nod and begin to wail.

"Hey, what's with the noise girls" Kaito yawns. We started pointing in our mouths and they got it.

"Do you think they're hungry?" Riku asks and I face palm my forehead.

"No they probably just are pointing at their mouths for fun, yes they're hungry c'mon Riku" Hiroshi says hitting te back of Riku's head.

"I know what to feed them" butch says with a smirk and he gets the boys into a circle and they started whispering.

"_Wonder what they are whispering about_" I say

"_Yeah what do you think they are up to_." Kouru says

Just then the boys turned around with smirks on their faces. The girls and I sweat drop.

"ok girls time for breakfast." Kaito says .

They pick us up and we start squirming around in their arms. They bring us in the kitchen and they put us in high chairs so we wouldn't run off. They came back with some cut up lemons.

"_what do you think they are gonna do to u_s"Nexa asks

"_I don't know but I don't want to find out_" Kyoko says.

_"Do you think their going to make us have one?" _Eren asks.

_"I hope not"_ Miyako says.

_"I'll friggin' kill'em if they do" _Ali says a dark aura surrounding her. She really does hate it when we wake her up early.

The boys sat down next to us and they put the lemons in our mouths. We all made faces.

"I_t's so sour_!" we all start to wail

"That's what you guys get for waking us up" Koumori glowers glaring at all of us. Maybe he also dislikes waking up early.

They take us out of our high chairs and Kyoko and Kaoru start pounding them on the head.

* * *

**Bricks P.O.V.**

Well the girls are still mad at us for the prank we pulled on them. They keep jumping out of our laps and when we set them down they walk away from us and they keep squirming when we pick them up.

"Geez, the girls are really mad at us" I say

"yeah they haven't been this mad since the professor turned them into babies." Naman says.

"Ok then lets just figure out a way to say we're sorry" Eiji says says

While we were talking I saw the girls in a huddle .

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Ok girls so what are we going to do to get back at them"I ask and they all nod their heads vigorously. Just you wait boys even if we are trapped in these bodies you're going to pay for doing such a cheesy prank on us.

* * *

**Cosmic: Yeah you all know where this from right? If you didn't youtube! or ant farm in my case (this is why I dislike going downstairs Disney's always on or netflix playing Disney shows). Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Peace ^3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Revenge. Kaoru POV.**

_"You sure about this, Kao-rin?" _Kyoko babbles.

_"I'm positive it'll work. They need to learn a lesson." _I coo slyly.

_"True. Since the boys left then we better get Peach." _Miyako coos. I nod to the girls and we wail, as planned Peach walks in.

"What is it, girls!?" Peach barks. Miyako starts talking to him and he growls.

_"So would you please tell Ken to tell our brothers that they were picking on us? Just leave out the part that we're babies." _Miyako babbles. Peach nods and Ken walks in.

"Ken, the boys were picking on the girls by sticking lemons in their mouths." Peach says and Ken stares shocked.

"Then they want us to do something then, don't they." Ken says.

"Tell their brothers to beat them up, but leave the part that they're babies out." Peach states and Ken face palms. I smirk as they walk out of the lab to find our brothers. I can't wait.

_"They won't know what's coming." _Nexa babbles. We nod our heads best we can and start messing with some toys the boys left out for us.

_"No. No they won't. Which is a good thing." _I reply in a happy babble and we all laugh.

**Shiro POV. **

"Come on. We left the girls alone too long." Riku complains.

"Ken and Peach are there. Besides, they need time to cool off." Eiji replies, but his eyes turn a stormy blue-grey showing his emotion, worry.

"They'll be fine so let's go. We only needed to get them new clothes." I snap and we start walking back to the lab when we're ambushed by the girls' brothers.

"What makes you think you can hurt the girls!" Dai hisses as he punches me in the eye. We don't respond as we're in a state of surprise and shock.

"Nobody messes with them or they answer to us!" Nexa's brother growls as he roundhouses Naman.

"We didn't hurt them! It was just a prank!" Riku yelps as Shou corners him and Koumori, then punches them. For such a small kid he's rather intimidating to them.

"You hurt them! So you're getting your punishments!" Kyoko's brother hisses as he uppercuts Hiroshi to the stomach.

"You're supposed to protect and be nice to them not hurt them!" Sato scolds and twists Eiji and Kaito's arms behind their backs at a painful angle. For a small teen he's strong as well.

"Okay we're sorry we're sorry! We were just doing it to get back at them!" Koumori says and blocks a punch from Shou.

"It was Shiro's idea anyway." Kaito adds and I glare as Dai punches me again. Okay, I deserve it the most but seriously?

"We were all in on it." I say and we all sweatdrop as we're punished harder. I bet Kaoru came up with this.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been so busy with projects and a science fair that I haven't even gotten time on my laptop. Now it's Cosmic's turn so please R&R. Ciao!**

**~Eve**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Say You're Sorry

**Ali's P.O.V.**

Looks like the guys finally learned their place when it comes to dealing with us and we're still not done yet. Momoko just had this great idea. Kaoru and Kyoko are both acting like this is war even though we pretty much had won. Nexa thinks that physical damage isn't enough that we need to challenge their status at school. Plus Eren and me aren't all that happy so we're included in this mess. Miyako isn't all that enthusiastic about it but, she's going along with it.

So the guys went back to school after the professor bandaged them up after the incident with the girl's brothers. That's when Kyoko gets in even better idea.

"Miyako are you almost done?" Momoko asks.

"Not yet almost, photoshop does take time after all and it doesn't help when I have tiny arms and hands" she chimes.

"Well, hurry it up! We don't have to much time the tv announcements come on in ten minutes" Kaoru shouts.

"Miyako can you tell Peach to tell Ken to set everything up now" Eren asks and Miyako nods.

"Yeah and the picture is done too Ta-Dah" Miyako says moving away from the computer screen and we all burst out in laughter.

"This is effin perfect" Kyoko says.

"The princes have now turned into princesses" I say with a curtsy.

"Tell Peach to tell Ken to hack into the school's security cameras I want to see everyone's reaction" Momoko says with an evil grin. Miyako goes over to a phone and babbles through it telling Peach everything.

"This is going to be great" Nexa says clapping her hands and we all nod.

"Okay girls you ready?" We hear Ken say.

"Tell him to read the script me and Kyoko put together" Kaoru says with a grin.

"You forgot about me I did the ending" Momoko whines.

"Ok I will" Miyako says and babbles into the phone.

"Cueing cameras 1, 2, 3, & 4" Ken says and we all watch as three screens flicker showing five classrooms. The first screen showed just Riku, the second Shiro and Hiroshi, the third Eiji and Naman, and the fourth Kaito and Koumori; and they were all surrounded by girls well, Koumori not so much but, some brave souls went to face him. The bell rang and everyone went back to there seats where the announcements began.

* * *

**Koumori's P.O.V.**

Damn fan girls can't they tell when someone wants to be left alone? God, there so annoying. "Good morning students" a familiar voice says. "Today we have a special showing for all of you fan girls who adore your little princes or should I say princesses" the voice says and then shows us in skimpy dresses, make-up, and a wig.  
"Who did this?" Kaito yells slamming his palms down on the desk. Well, someone's going to be sorry if they get big bro mad.

"As you can see we were able to get a picture of these boys attending a gender-bender competition. We aren't sure but, we'll try finding out. Now I'm not sure about all of you but I think they're huge perverts. Anyways back to the principal this was a member of the Propers and if the princes want to say something come at me that is if you can find me" the voice says as the picture fades and it goes back to the regular announcements. Kaito seemed pretty pissed, the girls who admired us now look super creeped out, and the guys around us were laughing there asses off pretty much. The only good thing about this is it seemed like the girls would now be avoiding me. I also have a feeling that the guys will want to avenge their status but, I personally could care less.

"Koumori get up I think we take care of this proper group" Kaito says dragging me up and out the door.

* * *

**Sylvie (I'll stick with this name when I do collabs): I think I just made a twist to this story and made it a bit more serious. I like the group name Propers thought that was a little creative. Ja nei ^3^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Spilled Beans. Eren POV.**

I can't help but shake my head at the girls and frown at the boys' expressions; Kaito: Furious, Riku: Shocked, Shiro: Angry, Koumori: Dismissive, Naman: Curious, Hiroshi: Angry, and Eiji is deep in thought with a smirk.

"_Girls, maybe we should stop."_ I coo.

"_No this is too funny! Right, Kyoko?"_ Kaoru babbles evilly and Kyoko nods her head.

"_Stop being so pessimistic. They need to learn their lessons."_ Momoko says. I glower at 'pessimistic', the one word I despise being called.

"_Momoko, stop. I don't like this either."_ Ali says and wobbles over and plops down beside me.

"_They'll find out it was us and won't be happy."_ Miyako coos while tugging on her pigtails.

"_Hey they are always looking at Riku and Eiji for guidance on parenting. When we get back to normal I am going to first kill the professor then give Shiro a beating of his life!" _Kaoru coos.

"_That's it! We can help them learn how to parent." _I say and stand up, only to fall back down onto Nexa.

"_Hey watch it, Graceful!" _Nexa babbles and I roll off.

"_Eh heh. Sorry, Nexa-chan." _I coo in reply.

"_Back to the babysitting. How are we supposed to help them if we can barely even walk right?" _Momoko babbles.

"_We get them to take us to the store with them. We can help them by acting certain ways around items." _I babble. Just then the boys stalk in and pick us up.

"You would never believe what happened at school today." Kaito says and Momoko gets this confused face.

"Some group called 'The Propers' totally messed with the Princes' reputations. We'll put them back in place once we find them!" Shiro says and Kaoru grins behind his back.

"Hey, girls, I taped the- Uh oh." Ken says as he walks in with peach. Everyone looks at him, Kaito with more of a death glare than the others.

"You taped what, Ken?" Naman says.

**Eiji POV.**

I look at Eren who has a guilty look.

"Guys, I think our culprits are right under our noses. Literally." I say in a sing-song voice and Kaito lifts a caught Momoko to eye-level. Kaoru and Kyoko huff loudly.

"Okay you caught us! But it was Kaoru and Kyoko's idea, Miyako did the picture, Momoko helped with the script, but Eren and Ali didn't do anything really!" Ken confesses quickly.

"So you were behind it." Kaito says. The girls look down.

"We'll take that as a yes. We deserved it, we did prank them pretty bad if they went this far." Riku says. The girls all groan and give us looks.

"Apparently so." Koumori says and I throw Eren up into the air and catch her, she giggles like crazy.

"Hey I got an idea. Why don't we take them shopping?" Hiroshi says while tickling Kyoko to death, making her laugh.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Shiro says and we walk out of the lab. Conflict is resolved, for now.

* * *

**Eva- Hope you liked it! Please remember to review. I now pass you on to Sylvie. Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Wait, What?

**Hitoshi's P.O.V.**

Well, the girls got the better of us I guess no more pranking. But, still that picture I got of Kyoko was so cute so we're even.

"Hiroshi c'mon the girls are getting impatient" Kaito says with a smiling Momoko in his arms.

"Ok" I say and make my way over to Kyoko who was in the play pen. This can't be good at all, she looked as if she was ready to gnaw my arm off.

"Come on little Kyoko it's time to go to the mall" I say opening my arms to pick her up.

"Humph" she puffs and turns her back to me. Looks like she's on her high horse guess I'll have to knock her down a little.

"What's wrong Kyoko-chan? Are you mad at me" I ask in a baby voice.

"Stop acting like a little kid and let's go" I hear one of my brothers yell.

"C'mon Kyoko is it because I like to tickle you?" I ask. Then grab her and put her in my lap and begin the tickling. "I got you I got you" I say in a baby voice again. She keeps on trying to kick me but, I'm able to dodge them. That is until she kicked me on my chin and I lost my holding on her and she was falling. I manage to catch her but, I then fell on top of her not enough to hurt her but, enough to get me killed when she turns back to her regular body. My lips were on hers.

"You little pedophile" Koumori says coming in and kicks me off of her.

"I can't believe you kissed her are you suicidal?" Riku says panicking.

"It was an accident relax I'm sure she'll forget about it" I say getting up to now see all my brothers in the doorway.

"That is if it wasn't her first kiss" Kaito says.

"If it is you're screwed" Naman says.

"What do you suggest I do if it is her first?" I ask.

"Run. Run far away when she turns back now come on we better get going" Eiji says grabbing Kyoko, who was still in shock, in my arms. And we go to the front door where the others were.

* * *

**Shiro's P.O.V.**

Well, that was definitely something. I didn't think he would go that low. I mean we're the pervs of the group trust me we know that and we'd like to keep that kind of reputation if you know what I mean. Kaoru finally accepted being carried by me. Like I said being a pervert while a girl's defenses are down is low the only time you do it is when you think no chance will come again. Unless you're a guy with no balls 'cause that's when someone would go after someone.

I wish the professor would hurry it up the girls are no fun when they're like this.

I mean they're still able to put up a fight. They were actually very clever when they did their little plans for revenge. I mean I thought it would be fun to do that lemon thing I've seen so many YouTube videos of it and I really wanted to do it but, no baby. Now we had a few so why not. The only thing I regret is not recording it.

"Fefafuie bleeereee" Kaoru babbles hitting me.

"What is it?" I ask holding one of her tiny fists. She points to a sport shop which included everything you could think of when it came to physical activity. "Ok let's go in" I say with a smile as we go in.

"Watch it" a guy about my age says as he bumps into me. He had sandy colored hair that was dried romen noodle styled and hazel colored eyes.

"You're the one who bumped into me" I growl at him.

"Are you accusing me of something I didn't do?" He asks giving me a death glare.

"What?" I say and he just sighs and leaves. "What do you think that was about Kaoru?" I ask holding her up and she just gives a little shrug and points toward some skate boarding stuff. "Alright, but I'm not promising that I'll buy you anything."

* * *

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

I'm. going. to. Kill. Him. In. His. Sleep.

* * *

**Sylvie: Hi there everyone guess what! No sorry that's not it, I made a new story! I know I know, 'Focus on your other stories' but I can't okay whenever I get really good ideas I can't help, but write it. I blame my ADHD I usually switch what I do every week I'm pretty surprised that I continue to write ^^'. So yeah dry romen noodle styled hair... no one likes that kind of style, but I kinda like it it's fun to tuch XD... There's the ADHD again... TAG you're it Eve.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Who's that? Riku POV.**

"So where to go?" I ask Miyako. I'm glad Eiji said he would take care of the real necessities so I can spend time with Miyako, alone. She gestures with her hands towards a small arts and crafts shop. "Okay." I say and start to walk over when Miyako starts cooing loudly.

"Taka Taka?" She coos and waggles her fingers. I look and see a guy with dark, shaggy blonde hair and turquoise blue eyes over by the wooden chests. She must know him as one of the fan boys of hers at school so I head over to the coloring pads.

"Come on, Miyako." I say and show her the arts and drawing supplies. She giggles and reaches for one of the notebooks.

"Baba gee!" Miyako babbles. While she's looking at the supplies I get a text from Kaito.

_Meet back up at the food court in one hour._

_~Kaito_

I put my phone back. I guess I'd better hurry.

"Okay, Miyako, what would you like?" I ask and she looks at me with the cutest grin.

**Miyako POV.**

I motion towards the notebook and a tin box of colored pencils. Riku smiles and gets them, then we go over to the counter to pay for it.

"That will be $20.34. Thank you for shopping." The lady says and we leave the store when I feel pressure in my gums. That's unusual so I babble quickly.

"Oh what is it, Miyako?" Riku asks and lifts me up to eve level. I open and close my mouth and point to my jaw.

"Ma mou." I babble.

"Oh you must be teething. I'll let Eiji know so he can get something for you." Riku says and quickly sends a text to Eiji. I didn't think I'd start teething THIS soon. As we're walking we bump into Nexa and Naman.

"Hey, bro. Didn't think you'd be in this wing." Naman says.

"_Hey, Miyako." _Nexa coos, a hint of pain in her voice.

"_Hey. Are you teething?" _I coo and she nods slowly.

"_Yeah." _Nexa babbles.

"Is Nexa teething? Because, Miyako is too." Riku says.

"Yeah. Apparently the others are as well, according to the texts." Naman says and we start heading towards the food court.

"Well that's understandable." Riku says as we enter the court and meet up with the others. Kaoru and Kyoko are being pretty grumpy, Momoko is asleep, Ali is huffing loudly, and Eren is tugging her braids. Probably from teething already.

"Think we better get them something to eat?" Shiro says.

"Yeah. Come on." Kaito says and we head over to one of the stands.

**Fifteen minutes later. **

We sit down at one of the tables and Riku hands me a small bottle of milk which I start sucking down. I didn't think I was this hungry.

"Good thing we brought the formulas." Riku says.

"Yeah." Koumori says. The guys start talking about what to do next when I see Takaaki with some girl near the candy shop. I wonder, who's that?

* * *

**Eva: Hope you liked it, Please review. And like Sylvie, I'm starting another story so keep a lookout. So TAG you're it, Sylvie!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Introducing Panda! The Death Machine?

Nexa's P.O.V.

"_Come on Nexa come play with us!" _Miyako say as she splashes Riku. The guys had set up a kiddie pool for us. Which was really sweet and they even put out little water guns. Fufufu this is going to be fun.

"Hey there cutie" Koumori says to Ali as he made faces at her. "Look what I found" he says handing her a touch.

"_Panda!" she screams in glee._

"_He chooses to give it to you now?" Kaoru says with a sweat drop._

"_You forgot already?" _Ali says giving us all a disappointed look.

"_Forgot what?" _we all say in confusion.

"_Guess I'll just have to show you all" _Ali says. "_Panda activate" _she says and it transforms into a robotic panda with a lavender bandana around its neck about our size in mid-air. That's right before the professor had given her touch an upgrade for her birthday.

"Woah, did you guys see that?" Naman asks pointing at Panda who was playing with Ali. I just got a brilliant idea!

"_Hey Ali can I take control?" _I ask and she nods.

"_Panda Nexa's for now ok?" _Ali says to Panda who nods and salutes her and wobbles over to me.

"_Hey do you think Panda's a better baby sitter than the guys?" _Kyoko babbles.

"_Well, he for one can understand us" _Momoko points out and we all nod.

"Hey there cupcake what are you guys planning now?" Naman asks scooping me up and I point to a water gun that was in a kiddie pool. "I don't think so Nexa" he says and I give him the legendary puppy eyes. "Oh fine" he says with a sigh and bends over to pick up a yellow plastic water gun.

"_Take this"_ I say shooting him and then he sets me down.

"Ahh" he says trying not to laugh. Hmph, you could at least have better acting skills I think to myself as I stick my tongue out at him and continue to shoot him with this sad excuse of a water gun. "Looks like I'm not the only one being attacked" Naman says gesturing to the others who were playing with their counterparts. All the guys seem like they're just making fun of us… I wish they were the guinea pigs! Instead of us… Why didn't he use guinea pigs?

I guess that would be animal cruelty, but why not a turnip or something. Oh, right brilliant plaa! I crawl over to Panda who was laying down sun bathing with a cup of bolts next to him. "_Panda I have a mission for you"_ I shout and he flinches out of his chair and scrambles to stand up and salute me.

"_Okay then, Water battle mode on" _I say hoping it would work and it did his arms transformed into water guns and water filled his wires. He spit out a remote controller to me. "_Let's do this!" _I say and he nods. I have Panda go after Naman who soaks him and then to Shiro.

"_I want to soak Eiji!" _Eren says with enthusiasm.

"_Wait before that Panda play Trouble by P!nk!" _Ali shouts and the robot obeys.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

"Ok enough you guys one" a soaked Hiroshi says caring Kyoko who was gnawing on his arm.

"Achoo" I sneeze.

"Hey, you ok?" Naman asks and puts his hand up to my forehead which was burning hot. "Looks like you have a fever, but you didn't get wet at all" Naman says putting me inside of a crib.

"_It's because I'm teething all babies get a fever when they teeth bimbo don't you know that! Man I feel bad for your wife" _I whine as drool comes out.

"Well, it looks like almost all babies get a fever when they start to teeth only a few don't" Riku says bouncing Miyako on his hip.

"_That's what I just said!" I scream. _Where's my battle axe when I need it?

* * *

**Sylvie: That was so short I'm sorry it's freezing I'm on my way to Bush Gardens for spring break and it's snowing. So I thought I could write right now my siblings are fighting over the puppy so yeah… Hope anyone else on break is having a great time and hopefully it's not snowing for you. You're up Eve! Ja nei ^3^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15; Cure? Momoko POV.**

"They doing any better?" Kaito asks. Naman, Eiji, Shiro and Koumori shake their heads as they try to calm their counterparts down.

"Nope." Shiro says and plops a bottle into Kaoru's mouth. She has a mild fever. I whine softly and suck on the pink pacifier Kaito put in my mouth. Ali and Nexa let out loud wails between sobs.

"_Girls, are you okay?" _Kyoko babbles softly.

"_What do you think, Kyoko? Not exactly." _Eren coos painfully as she hiccups from crying so long. Eiji rocks her gently and gives her a bottle.

"It sucks not being able to know what they're saying." Naman says.

"_You think." _Nexa babbles angrily.

"Guys, I've got some good news and some bad news." The Professor says as he walks in.

"Good news first then." Hiroshi says.

"Well. I think I found a cure for the girls. The bad news is, the cure is all the way in the Bering Strait." The professor says.

"We have to get that cure." Eiji says.

"I was planning on leaving as soon as possible which is next week. Flights in and out of there are hard to book and get to." The Professor says.

"You'll get there ASAP, Professor, and we're gonna get that cure." Koumori says darkly. Guess the girls and I aren't the only ones who want to turn back. The professor shudders.

"I'll start packing." The Professor says and scurries out of the room.

"Let's hope we get that cure quickly." Riku says.

"Yeah." Kaito agrees and tickles me gently. I giggle.

**Kaito POV.**

The Professor better find that cure soon. I miss the teen Momoko a lot.

"Yo, Kaito, what're you thinking about?" Shiro asks while restraining a squirming Kaoru.

"The Professor better find that cure." I reply.

"Too true." My brothers reply. I brush a stray hair out of Momoko's face and she grins at me.

"Want to order pizza?" Hiroshi suggests after a long silence.

"Sure." Shiro says with enthusiasm. He hands me Kaoru and goes with Hiroshi to the kitchen. Those two are trouble.

* * *

**I know it's short but I hope it's okay. Please review and now it's Sylvie's turn. Sayonara!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Imposter Propers

**Blunt's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you saw that guy had a kid with him? I don't want to go through all this work for nothing" Brach says and I roll my eyes.

"I saw him holding a baby, I also heard a few girls gossiping about how they saw Riku holding a baby girl" I answer glaring at him and he nods.

"Are you sure we should do this it is illegal?" Barber says with an unsure look.

"Who cares what they did to us is- is-"

"We get it Bust we all know how you feel" Bamm nods.

"Guys we should go now before it's too late and the princes come back" Brent says.

"Then who's watching those kids?" Blare asks.

"Some other kid, a robot dog, and a robot panda" Brach answers.

"And the princes?" Bust asks.

"Went to go but pizza they claimed they needed the exercise" Brach answers again.

"They're going to wish they hadn't" I say as I sneak toward the house and the others follow me.

"You have the thing that that girl with the bad attitude gave you right?" Brent asks.

"Why would I forget it?" Blare says with a smirk as he shows us the container that held sleeping powder. Brach goes in and undoes the security so all we had to do was walk in.

"Who's there" a little boy says with a robotic pup next to him growling.

"Shut up" Bust says and throws the powder at the boy. Brach grabs the dog and undos a few things until the light in it's eyes goes out.  
"Nighty night you two" Bamm says with a smirk.

"Two down one to go man this is easy" I say as I fist bump Brent.

"I still don't think we should do this!" Barber insists.

"Will you stop being such a coward or would you rather be knocked out with this stuff" Bust says throwing the container up and catches it with ease.

"Besides what they did to us well, you know and that's why the HandsomeHunk boys and BadlyBurn Boys united to form the Imposter Propers" Brach says and I roll my eyes we could have done better with our new groups name. We walked to each room and then that Panda robot thing Brach was talking about came out drinking a soda and then flinches when it saw us.

"Get it!" Bamm shouts and we chase after it. It jumps and then runs out of the room leading us to the babies.

"Look who we found" I say with a smirk as I snatch the one with emerald eyes.

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

T-Takaaki-Kun wh-why is he here?

"Miyako are you ok?" I hear Nexa ask.

"Let go of us you bastards" Kaoru says and squirms around while she and Kyoko shout curses at the boys.

"Panda you coward!" Ali shouts as she was grabbed.

"Achoo" Eren sneezes she's still sick like the rest of us. "Professor! if he hadn't done this things wouldn't have turned out like this!" Eren says through sobs.

**30 minutes later...**

"Hey, it looks like these girls are teething" the one with dark blue locks and dark brown eyes says known as Barber says as he looks into the crib they put us in.

"Yeah so what?" The boy with blondish/brownish hair and neon blue eyes known as Bamm says.

"It means that they need something cold to chew on luckily I came prepared" a boy with red bed head hair and pale blue eyes says known as Brach and gives each of us a a frozen ring to chew on.

"Whatever so we're holding them for ransom right?" A boy with sandy brown colored hair done in a romen noodle styled with hazel colored eyes known as Blunt.

"Yeah" Takaaki/Blare says.

**Hitoshi's P.O.V.**

"Hey girls were home" I say as I open the door to see Ken sleeping on the ground as well as Peach de-activated.

"Girls?" Kaito says his voice full of worry and when they don't answer we all dash into the living room.

"If you guys are playing hide and go seek it's not funny" Riku says with a weary smile.

"I don't think they're here" Shiro says.

"Don't you dare say that" Naman says pushing him up against the wall his eyes turning a bright yellow.

"Naman, damn it, doing this won't help us find the girls" Eiji says as we pry him off of Shiro.

"Panda might" Koumori says looking at the robotic panda and we all glare at it.

* * *

**Sylvie: Yay I finished, I know what I was going to do, but I was a huge lazy butt 'cause I had a bit of a spa day, but anyways yea here it is I believe I described 5 which mean you Eve-senpai means you get to describe 2 and it's your turn! Ta ta for now~ (I like this goodbye better I call it so no one steal! fufufu)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Say what!? Momoko POV.**

"Will you ever stop!" Blunt growls at Kaoru who is throwing a huge tantrum. Brach picks me up gently and gives me another frozen ring.

"When she wants to, Blunt. She is the most cranky after all." Brach says.

"Who cares anyway. We're just holding them ransom so we can get our power at school back from those good for nothing princes." Bamm says while rocking Miyako.

"It won't work unless we make them see that we can take care of girls better. Or in this case, we're the better babysitters." The one with ashy colored straight hair and bright grey eyes known as Brent says. He is playing with some baby toys on the floor with Bust, Nexa and Eren.

"For how long?" the one with neon yellow layered hair and black eyes known as Bust asks as he hands Nexa a yellow ring.

"Until those princes come looking for their baby girls. Which shouldn't be long." Barber says. I shudder, these guys want something with us and our boyfriends. But what exactly?

"_I want Hiroshi." _Kyoko babbles softly after watching Barber for so long.

"_We all want the boys to find us, Kyoko." _Nexa coos.

**Kaito POV.**

I rewire Peach while Koumori and Eiji work with Panda. He comes back to life with a growl.

"Whoa, Peach, it's us. What happened?" I ask. He calms down a bit.

"Our security was shut down and this group called the 'Imposter Propers' broke in. They shut me down and threw something at Ken that made him pass out, I don't remember anything else though." Peach says.

"Panda's working now." Koumori says. We walk over, I nod at Shiro.

"Panda, can you tell us what happened?" Shiro says. Panda nods and a little screen pops out and starts playing a video. We see seven guys in the foyer, then panda walked out of the kitchen and they started chasing him around, right into the room where the girls were.

"So they abducted the girls! I'm gonna-." Hiroshi starts but I put a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Chill a second, Hiroshi. We don't know who the imposter propers are in real life." I say.

"Actually. We know the leader." Riku says.

"Really? Who." Naman says.

"Takaaki. We find him, we find his group and the girls." Riku replies.

"Then let's go." Koumori says and we run out of the lab. Those 'imposter propers' are gonna pay for this!

* * *

**Eva: Let's hope they'll find the girls soon. Anyways the BadlyBurns and HandsomeHunks\imposter propers belong to Sylvie and I. Please review and now it's your turn Sylvie! Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Save me

**Ali's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it it's Yuki damn bastard should just friggin' die I think to myself hatefully. He dyed his hair again I almost didn't recognize him except for his eyes. The only good thing about this never mind there's nothing good about this. I'm sick and so are the others, those idiots think that giving us a frozen rings it would make us feel better yeah right.

"Ali why do you keep glaring at that guy?" Miyako asks.

"Aren't we all supposed to be glaring at them?" Kaoru asks.

"I want to go back home!" Momoko whines.

"It's Yuki" I say spitting at his name, but it was more like drooled. Man I hate teething it's basically like a period for babies.

"No way really!" Eren asks.

"I've had some things planned for that punk after what he's put you through" Nexa says with an evil glint in her eyes.

"The worst part of this is I can't even change into my Titanium form" Kyoko says sadly.

"Wait if you can't does that mean Nexa can't?" Eren asks.

"I didn't even think of trying" Nexa says and we all sweat drop because it was so unlike her to do that.

"Well, why don't you try now!" Kaoru says an annoyed tone.

"Ok, ok don't rush me" she says and takes a deep breath as she begins to transform into a wolf with yellow fur and brown eyes.

"You're a pup" Momoko says with a sweat drop.

"And now we can't understand her" Miyako says sadly and we all anime fall.

"You have the gift of speech!" Kyoko shouts at her.

"Oh, right I forgot silly me" she says and begins to talk to Nexa. Honestly, what are we going to do with her?

"Ok so she says that she actually has teeth, but she's not sure how that's going to help" Miyako says.

"How much weight can she pull?" Momoko asks. Already developing a plan go Momoko.

"She says around 100, but that's it" Miyako replies.

"I'm not sure how much we all weigh, but if we all say around 15 pounds we can get out of here" Momoko says.

"But what are we going to use as a sleigh even if she can carry us how far will she be able to go?" Kyoko points out.

"That's true we don't want to exhaust her" Eren says nodding her head.

"Nexa says we've got to at least try" Miyako says trying to encourage us.

"Fine let's do it tomorrow we can use this plastic thing that's holding us in Nexa do you think you can chew through it?" I say and her wolf form nods and starts getting to work.

* * *

**Bamm/Yuki P.O.V.**

"Hey don't you think those kids look familiar?" I ask the others and they all nod.

"Reminds me of my first crush" Bust says and we all roll our eyes.

"God please not again" Brach and we all nod in agreement.

"You guys are just jealous that my crush actually winked at me" he says crossing his arms and sticks up his nose.

"Please she said she had something in her eye besides the only one of us that actually went out with someone was Bamm, but then he had to go and cheat on her" Brent says and they all look at me and I scowl.

"I told you guys I was set up as soon as she caught that ass Koumori swooped in and caught her heart besides it was only one time and I was drunk and she wouldn't even listen to me" I say and the last bit I began to fidget with my hands regretting what I had done to her.

"Anyways, aren't you guys surprised those guys haven't come here yet?" Brach asks.

"Shit" Blare says.

"What did you do?" Brach asks glaring at him.

"I kind of must of-"

"Just spit it out!" Blunt shouts at him.

"I forgot to leave the note that asked what we wanted from them" he says as he pulled out the note.

"But they know me" Barber says looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I dyed my silver hair which I was widely known for, to a dirty blond.

"I mean that guy Riku hates my guts he could spot me a mile away" Barber answers looking down.

"Then that's good right?" Blare asks and we all shoot daggers at him.

* * *

**Koumori P.O.V.**

"Takaaki isn't the only one in that group" I growl.

"Really?" Kaito asks cocking an eyebrow at me and I nod.

"Panda put the screen back up" I ask and he salutes me and his eyes glow projecting the screen again. "Right there that's Ali's ex" I say. I hate him he was Ali's best friend since she came to Japan. He broke her heart for a one night stand. He's the reason Ali had resented guys for so long especially me because I continuously asked her out.

"Hello Koumori how long are you going to be in la-la-land" Eiji asks waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Stop it" I scowl at him.

"Guys I've got an idea" Naman says and transforms and moves over to Peach.

"He's got their sent" Riku says and we all nod.

"Let's go get our babes back then" Hiroshi says with a smirk and we head out.

* * *

**Sylvie: Yay I finished, I'm not sure what to say. I don't know what to say nothing random comes to mind surprisingly... So ta ta for now**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Wait.**

**Kaoru POV.**

_"Girls, she can't do it." _Miyako babbles sadly. Nexa changes back with an angry face.

_"You have to be kidding." _Kyoko and I growl.

_"Sorry." _Nexa coos.

_"Ugh what do we do now!?" _Ali babbles while getting red in the face.

_"Wait." _Momoko says and our kidnappers walk in.

"See they were trying to get out, they're smart. We can't let the ransom escape so re-secure them." Blare says.

"Right." Brent says. They place us back in the crib and put something a few feet over the crib.

"We wouldn't try escaping again if we were you." Barber says.

"You wouldn't want to get stuck would you." Bamm or Yuki says.

_"I'm going to freakin' kill him when I get back to normal." _Ali babbles in fury.

_"I'm going to do the same to Brent." _Eren babbles angrily. Now that is weird coming from her.

_"Why.." _Momoko asks in a quick coo.

_"I'd rather not talk." _Eren replies.

_"Fine with us. I'm going to first kill the professor, then Hiroshi, then Barber." _Kyoko hisses.

_"I'm with Kyoko." _I coo and yank my hair gently.

**Brent POV.**

"What's with them?" Blunt asks.

"No idea. Probably don't want or need to know anyway." Bust says.

"Would you be quiet. We need to think about how those princes are going to find us." Blare says.

"Just let them. If they're smart they'd use our scent." I say, remembering the panda had a screen and that the robot dog could remember our scent.

"Yeah." Brach says.

"Then they'll probably find us soon." Blare says and I look at the babies. I can't wait to see what happens.

**Shiro POV. **

"This way da wan!" Peach says and we head down a dark alleyway.

"Why would they want the girls?" Boomer says.

"Probably for some type of revenge, maybe as ransom for something from the way they acted on screen." Buck says.

"But what?" Brick asks.

"Those kidnappers, they used to rule the entire school till we showed up. It could have a small part in why they took the girls." Bat hisses.

"What are you doing here?" A voice says. A young girl jumps down from a box.

"Who are you and it's none of your business." I say.

"I am Sarah. And yes it is my business if you're in my hideout." The girl replies.

"Well then, Sarah, we're looking for a few guys who kidnapped our girls." Bling says cautiously.

"I'm sure my friend Kaoru would help us, but I haven't seen her lately." Sarah says. I sweatdrop.

"Y-You know Kaoru." I ask. She nods.

"Mm-hmm! She's one of my best friends! You know her too?" Sarah says.

"Yes. She's my best friend, she went missing though." I reply.

"No wonder." Sarah says and face palms then starts running off.

"Where are you going?" Boomer asks.

"I can't help you. Even if I have the power of love I can't right now. I'll see you later!" Sarah says and disappears. We'll worry about the power issue later.

"Hey, guys, peach found something." Brick says and points to an abandoned building.

* * *

**Sarah belongs to Musa Tecna bestfriends forever. Please review, it's appreciated and Ciao!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Free me!

**Kaito's/Brick's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe it!" Butch screams and I head butt head against his.

"This is all your fault if you can't remember and all of you are no better" I yell at them. This is the reason I'm the leader not Butch as Kaoru puts it he's the 'idiotic pervert' of the group. I sigh to myself. Butch being the idiot he was so the abandoned building and ran to it, but c'mon there's always a booby trap at the entrance, the others followed after them eager to see their girlfriends and I followed after them, but continued to tell them to stop. So then as soon as we got 7 feet we fell into the ground hard and it's the oldest trick in the book. And yes we tried flying out only to be waked by a net and that's how we ended up being tied all together.

"Sorry Brick" Boomer whines getting teary eyed.

"Well, this is also bad for me I don't deserve being an Alpha" Naman says obviously mad at himself. He's not really a part of the Rowdyruff boys along with the other newbies they're the Knockout guys. I think the same goes for their counterparts, but I'm not too sure what they're called.

"Don't say that Naman we all make mistakes" Hiroshi says trying to cheer Naman up.

"Like the professor" Koumori says and we all nod.

"Nice point the girls are going to kill him, should we stop them at all?" Eiji ponders and we all think together.

"Nope" we all say in union.

"Well, well looks like the ruff princes fell for our trap literally" a boy says and I scowl at him. "Yes we know about your other forms we're not idiots just because you change clothes doesn't make you a different person plus we can see through the light unlike others, we were hit by a black beam" he says smiling.

"Just what do you want?" I scream at him. I'm so pissed not only was I able to rescue Momoko, but I can't even get out of these ropes.

"Well, there's two thing we want" that boy Takaaki says glaring at Boomer.

"One we want you to leave the school" another boy answers.

"And we want your girls" the other says with a devilish grin.

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"_You guys are so heavy_!" Kaoru shouts.

"_Be quiet and stop moving, Kaoru, you picked to be the base so stop your complaining_" I shout.

_"Why as Ali at the top again?"_ Kyoko asks.

_"It's because she's the smallest of us even smaller than Miyako surprisingly"_ Nexa answers.

_"Yay I'm not the small one!"_ Miyako chimes.

_"Shut up you guys know I hate being called small"_ Ali whines.

_"Focus Ali we only got one chance"_ Eren says trying to calm her down.

_"Fine"_ she says and climbs the human ladder and then manages to get over the humongous gate. _"I did it"_ she says and then fidgits with the thing and then the gate falls down and we all fall down.

_"We're out and OW!"_ I say and they all giggle.

_"Now let's get out of here I can't stand it here"_ Eren says shivering and we all nod.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21; Rivals reveal.**

**Boomer POV.**

"What do you mean leave the school?!" Brick spits, his eyes a flame. Seven boys our age walk out into view. The one with red bed head hair and pale blue eyes floats up to Brick and crosses his arms.

"You're looking at the former and soon-to-be rulers of the school. Before you set foot on school grounds we were the rulers. And who we are after are your precious little girlfriends." He says.

"Then who are you. In this form and in your regular form." Bling hisses. The red headed one cockily grins.

"Then I am Brach of the HandsomeHunk Boys and Imposter Propers. In my regular form I am Taro." He replies. I look over at Takaaki, unless he's in a different form. He smirks.

"I'm Takaaki in regular form. But I'm known as Blare, leader of the HandsomeHunk boys and Imposter Propers." Takaaki\ Blare says. I growl at him as blue locks flies over.

"I'm Barber, or Mitsuyo. I'm part of the HandsomeHunks and Imposter Propers under Blare." Blue locks says.

"I'm Blunt. Vice-leader of the Imposter propers and leader of the BadlyBurn boys. Otherwise I'm known as Haruka." Blunt says as he starts to taunt Butch.

"I'm Makoto in my other form. Right now I'm Bamm, one of the Imposter propers and the BadlyBurn boys." The one with nearly glowing neon eyes says and flies down from the ceiling. Yuki, Koumori glares daggers at him.

"Yoshino, or Brent in this form. Part of the Badly Burn boys as well." Brent says as he appears from a shadow. Buck death glares at him and gets the same in return.

"And I'm Bust. Or Rick in my real form. Final member of the BadlyBurn boys." Bust says.

"Okay then. Now that we all know eachother, why do you want our girls? They're not yours period." Buck says in a heated tone.

"Before you showed up we were going to ask them out. We've always been their admirers. Bamm dated Ali or Butterfly for a while before Beatle showed up and she dumped him for cheating." Brent replies.

"Well you aren't putting your hands on them again. We came for our girls and you will hand them over or else." Bling hisses.

"Oh? Really. Maybe we won't hand your baby girls over." Bust says.

"We can't just stop going to school, our adopted parents make us go. And our girls would never have liked you. Ever." I snap.

**Miyako POV.**

We toddle down the hallway slowly. We can hear our kidnappers' voices and the all too familiar voices of our boyfriends.

_"They're here, but those boys captured them." _Ali babbles.

_"I want to see Riku." _I coo.

_"We all want to see the boys. But how are we supposed to help?"_ Momoko says as we approach a lower gate in our path.

_"Great. Another roadblock. We can't even see what's going on." _Kaoru mumbles.

_"Eren, since you're the tallest you look over the gate." _Nexa says. Eren snaps her head around.

_"I'm not a giraffe. But okay." _Eren says and climbs up the lattice gate a little.

_"And?" _Kyoko coos.

_"The boys are in a huge net and the propers are taunting them somewhat. I can see the latch on this gate by the way." _Eren replies and Ali climbs up beside her.

_"There!" _Ali coos as she undoes the latch and we fall into the room where the boys are.

"Ehh!? How did they get out this time!?" Brach remarks as he flies over and picks Momoko up.

"Put. Her. Down." Brick seethes. Takaaki smirks and grabs me. I lock my eyes onto Boomer's and start whimpering.

"We won't. They're our ransom, we don't have to give them back. Unless you do as we say." Takaaki says. The girls and I pout.

"You better hope we don't get out of here because when we do, you are so going to the farthest galaxy." Butch hisses.

"Hahaha don't make us laugh. Unless you leave the school and let us have your girls, they're not going anywhere." Blunt says. The girls and I look at eachother. So this is why they kidnapped us?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Rescue me, Save me, Do Something!

**Brach's P.O.V.**

Man, these kids have the perfect timing. Also we're going to have to put them in better cages because these kids can get out of anything, they must have drunken chemical Z or something while they were in that lab. I look down at the kid in my arms, the one who reminded me of the girl I was attracted to; she had such big pink eyes.

"I swear if you hurt them we'll-" the leader of the rowdyruff says who was known as both Brick and Kaito.

"You'll what? I don't think you'll be able to do a thing like that besides that net you're in resists both chemical Z and X. So it's no use really" I say and Brick begins to grind his teeth.

"We will get out and once we do get out we're going to hurt you" the one known as both Boomer and Riku.

"Damn right, we are, I already have everything planned out" Butch says glaring at us.

"Don't forget what I have planned for them" the other next to him known as Bat scowls.

"That's if you get out" Blare corrects smirking at the poor souls.

"I suggest you just give up before something happens to these girls" Blunt says holding the kid closer to him even though she was biting on him.

"Ne, ne Panda and I did as you guys told us to da-wan" that robotic dog says followed by the robotic panda that wobbled in and saluted them for some reason.

"Great job, Panda and Peach" Bling says smiling at us and then gives us a cocky smile. "You better give up now."

"And why exactly should we do that?" Barber asks tilting his head slightly.

"We've informed the police da-wan" the dog Peach answers and the panda thing nods it's head enthusiastically and I glare at it. _Is it making fun of us?_

"Finally they have a job to do" Beatle says with a bored expression.

"I thought they retired from all the crime disappearing, guess I thought wrong" Buck says with a shrug and Brent glares daggers at him.

"We're not going to go on without a fight" he screams at the ruffs and they roll their eyes.

"The police have improved on their business da-wan. Thanks to the professor they have state of the art machinery now da-wan. Also we have Panda: battle mode on" the dog says and the panda's eyes glow and arm's turns into weapons.

"What the hell" Bamm says surprised by the trick.

"Damn, hide the kids somewhere the police wouldn't be able find them" I say and I kick one of the robot's and Barber kicks the others

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

I-it's so dark I cry. Kaito where are you, I hate this.

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

Riku, are you ok? I wish I could do something and not be so weak, I cry.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Damn, bastards I hope they drop dead. I try holding my tears in, but they now fell freely. Shiro, come save me.

* * *

**Nexa's P.O.V.**

I can't show weakness, but who can right now? In this state I'm just a tool. Naman, lend me your strength and then a single tear trailed down my cheek.

* * *

**Eren's P.O.V.**

I have to stay strong even if I'm in this state. I have to- I can't I broke down into sobs. Eiji, please come to my rescue.

* * *

**Ali's P.O.V.**

Why'd this have to happen to all of us? Is it suppose to be a show of strength? If it is I think we're failing our test. I give a soft sigh and then tears break loose and trickle down my cheeks. Koumori, will you come for me or not?

* * *

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

Why can't I be stronger? I say hitting the wall next to me. I can't even access my Titanium powers, why am I so weak? Hiroshi, you idiot why aren't you here yet? I wail tears falling down my cheeks.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

"Nothing," I say using my boomerang to break free.

"Wait they said it anything that has chemical Z or X wouldn't break this netting, but what if we used something that didn't contain any?" Buck says.

"Why didn't you suggest that sooner" Butch and Bat scream at him with a look that could kill someone.

"I guess it kind of slipped my mind, but let's not lose our heads" he says and I nod.

"He's right who has a knife with them?" I ask and they all pull out their pocket knives and I sweat drop. I snatch one of their knives away and I cut through the ropes and we all fall out.

"Let's go find them now" I shout and they all nod. _Wait for me, Momoko, I'll come as soon as I can._

* * *

**Sylvie: Okie Dokie there you have it, your turn Eve ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23; Rescued..**

* * *

**Brick POV.**

I fly through a dim hallway with papers scattered about, like someone had recently knocked them over. Those imposters sure do like to get on our nerves, they aren't getting what they want now. I just want to find Momoko.

"AAHH!" I hear a wail down the hall. I fly over to a box, it was a baby's cry. I lift it up and see Nexa instead of Momoko. I pick her up.

"Shh, Nexa. Where's Momoko?" I say and bounce her lightly. She doesn't stop crying but gives me a look that says 'where's-my-Bling-Brickhead'.

"Yo, Brick, how about we meet back at the lab after we find the girls. It might take longer than expected and we can always get those imposters when we want." Bat's voice says over the compact.

"Since when did you suggest things like that, Bat?" I ask.

"Since Bling and Buck haven't answered their compact radios. Got to go." Bat replies with a laugh. I roll my eyes with Nexa and fly away from the building to the lab.

**Boomer POV.**

"Miyako? Miyako, where are you?" I say in a worried tone. I've been searching one of the large, cluttered rooms for a while.

"Goo gah!" I hear a babble and turn around to see a cabinet. I open it and Kyoko tumbles out into my arms. She has a look of stupor and scare on her face.

"Kyoko!? You okay?" I say, surprised. She crosses her arms as best she can and looks away. She wants Bat, that's clear.

"Boom, when you find one of the girls get back to the lab. Brick out." Brick's voice comes out over the compact. I wonder if he found Momoko and bailed. Probably not but still a possibility.

"I'm on my way. Boomer out." I reply and carry Kyoko out of the building to the lab where Brick and Nexa are, wait. That means we aren't going to find our exact counterparts are we?

**Butch POV.**

I tip over things as gently as possible as I search for Kaoru. Where'd they hide her!?

"AAHH!" I hear a wail and look behind a crate, finding a distraught Ali. She's been crying a lot so I pick her up.

"Shh, Ali. Where's Kaoru?" I ask. She shrugs and looks away. Sheesh, I better get her to the lab and give her panda.

"Okay. Come on, we're going to the lab." I say and fly out of the lab with her to the lab.

**Bling POV.**

I look through a small abandoned office area. I heard baby sounds, still am, but I can't seem to find the source. I hope it's Nexa.

"Gah!" I hear the wail and find Kaoru laying in a tall bin. I pick her up gently and I get a glare.

"Hey, I found you so be happy." I say and fly out of the room with her squirming. How can the greens get along? I fly, carrying Kaoru, back to the lab in a frenzy. I hope we find all the girls soon.

**Buck POV.**

I sigh while looking at Miyako who is crying on the floor. This probably means someone else finds Eren so I pick her up and bounce her gently.

"Shh, Miyako. You'll see Boomer soon." I assure and check my compact; Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Bling are at the lab.

"Ahh goo?" Miyako says.

"Let's go." I say and fly through the building, avoiding traps, to the alley and from there to the lab.

**Beatle POV.**

I look through what looks like a small clinic with syringes and other medical stuff lying around. I have to find one of the girls soon.

"I'm gonna punch that Yuki into next century!" I hiss before seeing one of the trunks shaking. I open it and scoop up a frantic Eren, her eyes are changing from color to color swiftly.

"Go go." Eren babbles. I shrug and carry her out of the building.

"Alright. To the lab." I sigh and take off.

**Bat POV. **

Everyone else has obviously left. I have to find Kyoko if she hasn't been found yet.

"Come on, where are you." I call. I hear a small coo and find Momoko with tears still rolling down her face. I pick her up.

"Ba ba." Momoko babbles in a happy tone.

"Brick will be glad. Come on, let's meet up with the others." I say and fly out through the roof of the building.

**Eren POV.**

Beatle hands me over to Buck and I cling to his shirt. I'm glad they saved us, but those imposters are going to get beaten to the point of raw meat when the boys find them again.

"Looks like everyone's back safe." The professor says, walking into the room.

"Yes. Panda and Peach should get here soon." Brick replies while holding a cuddly Momoko close.

_"I'm getting impatient. When will we turn back." _Kaoru babbles at Shiro who is playing with her hair.

_"When the professor finds the cure or fixes that gadget. Which shouldn't be as hard as he thinks."_ I coo in reply.

"While you were gone I found a possible cure for the girls. And we can give it to them quickly." The professor says while typing something up on the monitor. Everyone looks at him.

"It's about time!" The boys growl. The professor sweatdrops.

"It should get here tomorrow. But we're not sure it will work." Ken says while walking in with Panda and Peach.

"It will work." Brick says curtly. The professor nods and gets back to work on the gadget. The girls and I smile at each other in delight.

* * *

**Eva; Looks like the cure is coming.. Now it's Sylvie's turn.. Ciao!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

**-the next day-**

"Professor!" All the boys scream with us in their arms.

"It'll be coming at noon, so please calm down" the professor says sweat dropping and we all sigh.  
"Why couldn't you just have it shipped as soon as possible!" Shiro says slamming one of his hands on the counter and Kaoru hits him for disturbing her cat nap.

"This plant is very rare and hard to find" the professor says crossing his arms.

"Then work on the machine, I miss the old Miyako" Riku says and Miyako blushes slightly.

"Can't I just sit back for a while that journey took a while" the professor asks putting his hands together.

"No way, take responsibility for your actions" they all shout at him.

"Well, if they're going to be like this for the day why don't we go to Puroland?" Koumori suggests. (This place is real! I always saw it when I went on rainbow bridge)

"Are you gay or something?" Hiroshi says with a dumbfounded look.

"Heck no, just for the girls and Panda looks pretty excited" he says pointing to the robotic panda with a hello kitty mask that was waving a pink flag with apple panda on it.

"Fine, but just this once and the professor has to pay for our entrance fee" Naman says with a sigh.

"Here I really don't you guys nagging on me to hurry and just go" the professor says slowly getting out a few bills giving it to the boys, but they begin to argue about other expenses.

_"I don't want to go there, let's play laser tag instead"_ Kaoru says.

_"No way we're too little in case you've forgotten"_ I nag.

_"And everything there is soo cute"_ Miyako squeals.

_"Well, it is a hello kitty theme park"_ Eren says shrugging.

_"Besides you just don't wanna go 'cause it's technically a date"_ Ali points out with a smirk.

_"That is true"_ Nexa says.

_"Is not I just don't want to go help me out Kyoko you don't want to go either right_?" Kaoru pleads.

_"I'd much rather go to Disney sea or land, but this one's fine. I haven't gone to a theme park in so long"_ Kyoko says now stuck in her own little world.

_"B-but"_ Kaoru says.

_"Not much without your partner in crime, eh"_ Miyako says and then bursts into giggles.

_"But still a tsundere"_ I say joining her.

_"Oh, look we're here"_ Eren says.

_"Already that was a little too fast wasn't it?"_ Nexa asks.

_"The professor must have used some transport or something the guys were arguing with him"_ Kyoko points out as the guys started to grumble about the professor.

"So what exactly should we do first?" Eiji asks after they bought the tickets.

"Who cares it's all kiddie and girly" Shiro growls.

"You know this is kinda like your first date with Kaoru" Koumori says and Kaoru growls at him.  
"That is even if you're like this, Kao-chan let's make this the best day ever" he says spinning her, poor Kaoru.

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

-a few hours later-

"Do you guys think we should be heading home now it's pretty late?" Eiji asks noticing how the sun had set even though that was a while ago, then the girls start to whine.

"I guess not" I say with a laugh.

"But it is pretty late we should be heading to that place where we got those reservations" Shiro says with a smirk and I roll my eyes. I really shouldn't have let Hiroshi and Shiro talk me into doing that, those pedophiles.

"Oh, look it's Panda" Hiroshi says.

"What's he got?" Koumori asks snatching a vial full of pink liquid and a note attached .

"What does it say?" Naman asks.

"It's the antidote" Koumori shouts.

"Quick give it here, Shiro go get seven cups" I command and he does what I commanded for once. "Okay then" I say as soon as he comes back with them. I divide the liquid for seven and I give it to the guys to give to the girls. I lift it up to Momoko's lips and she drinks it eagerly.

"Nothing's happening" Riku says sadly.

"We're going to kill the professor" Naman growls.

"But we'll do that tomorrow now let's head to the hotel" Hiroshi says with a smirk and I face palm myself as the others stare at us.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Of all the stupidest things in the world this was chosen out for me. "Now you stay here while I go take a shower" Shiro says placing me on the bed kissing as he kisses my forehead. Go take your shower while I plot how I'm going to destroy you for getting me into this hotel you perv. I look at my hands and notice how my fingernails turn to a shade of lime green.

_"What the_ hell" I say then putting my hand to my lips on how my voice was coming back. I felt my body stretching and growing until I was back to my normal state, but I was wearing a simple spaghetti strapped dress, that was just above my knee caps, and was white, but tinted lime green. "I'm back to normal" I rejoice as I start to stretch. Maybe now I will be able to escape.

I head to the door and slowly begin to twist the door open until I feel a hand on my shoulder, I'm in dip shit now. "Kaoru your back" he says throwing his arms around me and kisses me fully on the lips.

"Hold it buster" I say pushing him away from me and he pouts. I look at him and I see how he has only a towel around his waist. "JUST WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING TO DO YOU PERV!"  
**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

Before we went into the room and me clawing his eyes out we went to pick out some Mickey Ds, which was of course only for him. When we got back then I started clawing his eyes out making him pay for what he had done, oh and I bit him too just to make sure he had learned his lesson of course.

"Thank you so much Kyoko and now in punishment you will watch me eat this delicious chicken sandwich" he says with sarcasm and looks over with a glint in his eyes.

_"You meanie that isn't fair"_ I babble and then I stick out my tongue as he goes out and grabs the bag.

"Man, they forgot about the fries. What kind of idiot does that? Stay Kyoko I'm going to go buy some again" he groans and gets up to leave.

_"Idiot! Why'd someone leave a toddler at a hotel all alone I swear when I return back to my original state your dead"_ I whine as I cross my arms. "What the heck?" I say and I notice how I stopped babbling, but was talking normally. My limbs stated to grow and my fingernails were painted navy blue.

"I'm back" I say jumping up and down on the bed not even noticing I was even wearing a dress.

"Hey, I'm back Kyoko" he says and when he turns back he drops his to go bag. "Kyoko" he says and when I blink my eyes he's holding me his lips on mine, his hair entangling thim in my hair that was put down.

"Wait a second" I say gasping for air pushing him away.

"No way I've missed you for too long" he says pulling me in for another deep kiss.

**Ali's P.O.V.**  
Pandas and music what a wonderful dream no one to bother me. I fell asleep in Koumori's arms one our way to that hotel not that I minded his chest was all warm, but his heart kept on beating so fast. Which was really annoying it was like riding a bike down a road with multiple bumps. I hear something ring which awoke me from my dream. "What the heck" I say looking down at my rather petite body that was back to normal. I only wore a white sweatshirt tinted lavender that barely covered my bottom and went long over my hands.

"Go back to bed Ali" Koumori grumbles grabbing me pulling me back down.

"Stop it" I squeal and Panda comes out from now where and hits him with a pan.

"What the hell Panda" he says now sitting upright and his glowing light purple eyes widen when he sees me. "You're back" he says and places a kiss on my lips swiftly.

"What the heck" I say covering my lips and he smirks.

"I've missed you so much" he says hugging me.

"Now you missed this form" I glower at him and he just smiles at me making me even more frustrated.

"Out you go" I say grabbing him off of the bed.

"Really?" He asks me with puppy heads and I pull the covers over my eyes. "Fine goodnight princess" he says kissing my forehead and I hear him go over to the couch.

"Goodnight" I say quiet enough for him to just barely hear me.

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

As soon as we went into the hotel room we all passed out on the bed.

"Miyako" I hear someone say and I open up my eyes slowly only to see a blur, I rub my eyes and I see Riku next to me.

"What is it Riku?" I ask and then I yawn and notice how my nails were painted sky blue an then how my body was back to normal. "I'm back?" I ask touching my face.

"Your back" he says pulling me close to him and kisses me fully on the lips.

"Yeah I am" I say.

"I'm so happy" he says pulling me closer to his chest and we fall back to the bed.

"Me too" I say inhaling his scent as I cling to his shirt.

**Momoko POV.**

"The Professor is so gonna die." Kaito says plotting as he turns the page of the manga book he bought for us.

_"It's the professor. He usually can't fix his own mistakes." _I coo. Then I feel my body stretching and see my fingernails, they're painted bubblegum pink. I'm wearing a white with pink tinted short dress with no straps.

"You're back, Momoko!" Kaito exclaims and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck.

_"It did work after all, I'm back."_ I think to myself.

**Nexa POV.**

I swing the mini sword I got at Naman as he puts me on the bed.

"Hey, stop that, Nexa. I'll be right back." Naman chuckles and leaves the room. I sigh. What guy would leave a baby alone in a hotel? I cross my arms and turn into my wolf form, only now I'm in regular size.

"I'm back to normal!" I cheer and prance around the room, pouncing, until Naman walks back in and sees me, he grins. I turn back to my regular form and he hugs me.

"I missed you, Nexa." Naman says.

**Eren POV.**

Eiji throws me up into the air and I giggle. He smiles and brushes his nose against mine.

"What will we do to the professor eh?" Eiji says and sits down in the chair. I tilt my head and he holds me close to his chest. I cuddle close to his warmth.

_"I hope I turn back soon." _I babble and clutch his shirt. Then I notice my body stretching and growing, Eiji watching in amazement until I'm back to normal, only I'm wearing a white chiffon dress and my nails are painted deep black. He grips me tightly and plants a kiss on my lips.

"I missed you, Eren." He breathes and I smile.

"Feelings mutual." I say. It's good to be back in my real form.

**-The next day-**

"So they ended up finding them, huh?" Blair asks obviously pissed.

"Yeah, but at least the cops didn't find us" Bust says.

"They might not have-" Blossom says.

"But we certainly have" Bubbles says.

"And we're not holding back one bit" Buttercup says cracking her knuckles.

"You bet we aren't" Kyoko says.

"Prepare for a whole other world of pain" Nexa says through clenched teeth.

"You've got that right" Ali says with a smirk and a robotic panda next to her.

"I hope you had a nice life-" Eren starts.

"'cause we're going to end it" the girls all say together and attack the imposter propers.

"Do you think we should help those guys out at all" Riku asks sweat dropping.

"Nope" the other boys say in chorus as they watched their girlfriends beat the snot out of the villains.

"I wonder what exactly their going to do to the professor next" Eiji says and they all nod together in thought.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM JAPAN!" BC and Bolt yell as they throw the imposter propers out of the atmosphere.

"Now for the professor." Bright says. The girls grin evilly and they fly to the lab.

"I see the antidote worked. See, boys?" The professor says, looking up from the machine. Blossom pins him to the wall.

"But where's the apology for us, professor?!" The girls hiss. The professor goes pale.

**~A week later~**

"Professor~, where are you? We need those passes you said you'd get." The whole gang calls. The professor scurries out with the passes and bows while handing them over.

"Here. I hope you enjoy the trip." The professor says in a high pitched voice. The gang nods and leaves the lab.

"I can't believe he's been doing all this so we won't trash his favorite computer." Kyoko laughs.

"He really is gullible." Kaoru smirks as they approach the small helicopter.

"Dibs on pilot." Eren and Eiji call out and jump in.

"Let's go then!" Shiro says and after they're all buckled in, the helicopter lifts off the pad.

"We love you, girls." The guys say and gently kiss the girls.

"We love you too." The girls say in reply.

* * *

**Cosmic and I both worked on the last chapter so we hope you liked it! We will be doing a sequel too so keep an eye out for it. Ciao for now!  
~Eva**


End file.
